LEGO Master Model Builder Competition
LEGOLAND® Discovery Center Kansas City has an opening for the coolest job in the metro: LEGO Master Model Builder. Today LEGOLAND Discovery Center Kansas City is launching a competition that will be part reality show and part job interview to find the perfect hire. The Master Model Builder will work on a day-to-day basis at LEGOLAND Discovery Center constructing new models and developing new features. They will also need to be a kid-at-heart as their primary responsibility will be to work with the thousands of children expected to visit the attraction. “The Master Model Builder is a full time, paid position for the lucky person who has a great imagination with LEGO® bricks,” says Mendy Rose, Marketing Manager for LEGOLAND Discovery Center Kansas City. “We anticipate this event to draw a wide variety of LEGO fanatics, not only from the Kansas City area, but also throughout the region. We are excited about meeting the candidates and feel this approach is the best way to find the perfect person for the job.” Choosing the Master Model Builder will be an event within itself as it will be held publicly at Crown Center in Kansas City. Candidates will need to register in advance by visiting the LEGOLAND Discovery Center Kansas City Facebook page at http://www.facebook.com/LDCKansasCity, and then click on the Brick Factor tab. That will lead you to the online application. Applicants must be 18 years or older. Registration will begin December 5, 2011, and run through December 30, 2011. Applicants will be notified of their scheduled time after registration closes. When applicants arrive at Crown Center for the competition, they will be faced with thousands of LEGO bricks. Job seekers will be required to show how skilled they are at building LEGO models by undergoing a series of creative LEGO challenges. A special panel of judges consisting of both adults and children will evaluate each candidate’s performance. At the end of the first day of auditions, 10 successful builders will be chosen to move on to the final stage of the competition the next day. The main day of competition will be held Saturday, January 14th, 2012, starting at 10 am at Crown Center. The final 10 will need to be at Crown Center Sunday, January 15th, 2012, at 10 am for formal interviews, then 2 pm starts the final round of public competition. The winner will be chosen that afternoon and will officially take on the role after meeting formal application requirements. The LEGO Master Model Builder is not the only position LEGOLAND Discovery Center Kansas City will be filling. They plan on hiring nearly 100 more positions between now and the time they open in May 2012. Many jobs will be announced in late January. LEGOLAND Discovery Center Kansas City is scheduled to open at Crown Center May 2012. This will be the fourth LEGOLAND Discovery Center in the United States. Described as stepping into the biggest box of LEGO bricks in the world, the $15 million, 30,000-square-foot interactive attraction will feature a MINILAND® exhibit which recreates landmark buildings in Kansas City out of LEGO bricks, hands-on play areas, a 4D Cinema, master classes from the LEGO Master Model Builder, LEGO rides, and special party rooms for birthdays and other celebrations. This highly interactive and educational 2-3 hour indoor experience is ideal for families with children. Merlin Entertainments Group is one of the world’s leading names in location based, branded family entertainment. Merlin globally owns and operates seventy attractions, six hotels, and two holiday villages in sixteen countries across four continents with 15,000 employees worldwide. The Kansas City attractions are among nine already existing or being planned within the United States.